The exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and to computer processing and, more particularly, to gesture-based user interfaces.
User interfaces need improvement. Conventional user interfaces include a keypad, a control panel, a tactile mouse, a touch screen, and a graphical presentation (or GUI). All these conventional user interfaces require dexterity and hand-eye coordination that many people lack. Many users, for example, have trouble correctly pushing buttons on a phone's keypad. Many users lack the dexterity to depress a button on a mouse. Some users cannot adequately see small font sizes on a GUI. Even if a user possesses adequate dexterity and coordination, the user interface may be so cumbersome that some features are never accessed. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for controlling devices that utilize an improved paradigm in user interfaces.